1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of performing a random access in a mobile communication system and an apparatus for the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Mobile communication systems are evolving extensively in order to provide diverse types of communication services, such as audio and video data, and so on. Generally, a mobile communication system corresponds to a multiple access system that shares available system resource (e.g., bandwidth, transmission power, and so on) so as to be capable of supporting communication between multiple users. Examples of the multiple access system include a code division multiple access (CDMA) system, a frequency division multiple access (FDMA) system, a time division multiple access (TDMA) system, an orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) system, a single carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) system, a multi carrier frequency division multiple access (MC-FDMA) system, and so on.